Problem: $9.616 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $9.616 \times 10^{9} = 9.616 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $9.616 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 9{,}616{,}000{,}000$